


Earn It

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: "If you wanna be a Serpent again, you talk to Fangs."It's a logical decision—something Jughead doesn't exactly make often—but that doesn't mean Toni likes it. "And if he doesn't forgive me?"Jughead offers her a shrug. "Get it done, Topaz. Whatever you have to do to earn his forgiveness, I suggest you do it. Because I won't have you back without his blessing."





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for my Kink Bingo Card, this time for the Toni + Cockwarming square. Thought I'd fill a Fangs prompt for a change, because he doesn't seem to get as much play as some of the other guys and I love him.

Toni lasts exactly thirteen days without the Serpents before she goes crawling back.  
  
Cheryl shares no such desire—too much pride and too little investment—but is at least unbothered by Toni's decision.   
  
"You're a Topaz," is the first thing Jughead says to her once she's done pleading her case, sitting high and mighty in his La-Z-Boy throne. "Being a Serpent is your birthright."   
  
That didn't stop him from kicking her out in the first place, Toni wants to say, but she bites her tongue instead. Now isn't the time for talking back or challenging Jughead's very questionable leadership choices.  
  
"Thank you, Jug," she forces herself to say.  
  
"Don't thank me yet," he's quick to reply. "There's one condition."  
  
Why does she have a sinking feeling this is going to involve Cheryl? "Which is?"  
  
"It's up to Fangs," the Serpent King says, throwing Toni for a loop. "You defied me when you stole from Hiram Lodge after I strictly forbid it, so _that's_ for me to forgive and I have, but that wasn't your only crime. A Serpent never betrays its own. That's a law. You betrayed Fangs when you called him out in front of everyone and made a matter I had already dealt with in private, public. So that's for _him_ to forgive. If you wanna be a Serpent again, you talk to Fangs."  
  
It's a logical decision—something Jughead doesn't make often—but that doesn't mean Toni likes it.   
  
"And if he doesn't forgive me?" she worries, because Fangs is known to hold grudges.   
  
Jughead offers her a shrug. "Get it done, Topaz," he advises her with a tone of finality. It's an order. "Whatever you have to do to earn his forgiveness, I suggest you do it. Because I won't have you back without his blessing."  
  
And if Jughead had a gavel, he would have banged it then, because just like that, the matter is closed. 

  
  
\---

  
  
Toni doesn't waste any time before talking to Fangs, finding him in his trailer and explaining everything Jughead just told her, before reciting the same—but no less sincere—apology she had given the beanie wearing boy.   
  
And just like Jughead, Fangs has his own condition too.  
  
"What the fuck is a_ cockwarmer_?" Toni questions in disgust, wrinkling her nose as she repeats the word Fangs just said.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like," Fangs answers, completely nonplus. "You keep my cock warm."  
  
"What, like I knit it a little scarf?" Toni shoots back sarcastically, even though she has a pretty good idea of what he actually means.   
  
"With your body," he elaborates casually, taking a bite of his rolled up pizza slice and speaking with his mouth full. "Or more like your _holes_."  
  
Fangs wiggles his eyebrows like he charming, and Toni hates herself for even considering it. "You're disgusting," she tells him, a phrase she's flung at him plenty of times over the course of their friendship, but she's never meant it more. "And you watch way too much porn."  
  
"I actually _read _about it somewhere," he corrects her with a grin, pizza sauce smeared around his mouth. "Thought it sounded hot and always wanted to try it. What better way than this?"  
  
Toni has no idea why she ever thought this would go any other way—this is a gang that makes teen girls strip for men as an initiation, for fucks sake; _of course_ she was going to be exploited and humiliated if she wanted back in.   
  
Which begs the question why she even _wants_ back in then, but sexist assholes or not, they're her family, and she doesn't feel whole without them.   
  
So she'll do whatever it takes. Even this.   
  
"Fuck, why can't you just ask for a blowjob like every other asshole would?" Toni groans as she shakes Fangs' greasy hand.   
  
It's a deal. 

  
  
\---

  
  
Cheryl asks how it went when she gets home and Toni lies.   
  
"Jughead said I could come back," she tells her with a smile, leaning over the back of the couch to press a quick kiss to plush red lips. That part is at least true.  
  
"_Excellente_," the redhead beams, giving the pink headed girl a second kiss before she turns her attention back to the book she was reading when her girlfriend entered.   
  
Toni doesn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed at Cheryl's lack of interest and follow up questions, but she tries not to dwell on it as she heads up to take a shower. 

  
  
\---

  
  
She reports for duty the next day after school. It's a Friday, and Toni told Cheryl that she's spending the weekend in Tent City to reconnect with the Serpents, so she belongs to Fangs for the next two and a half days.   
  
"How about we start with that blowjob you wanted to give me?" Fangs suggests as he moves past her, a visible bounce of excitement in his step as he moves from the kitchen into the living room with a bag of Doritos and a beer in his hand.   
  
"Seriously?" Toni deadpans, watching as he drops his stuff on the table so he can unzip his pants.   
  
"Start with what you know, right?" Fangs quips, pushing his jeans down his thighs and reaching into the flap of his Superman boxers to pull out his dick. Which, Toni can't help but note, looks huge—and _really_ thick—even while soft. "And I _know_ you know _all_ about sucking dick, Tiny."   
  
She wishes she could act indignant at his slut shaming, but from one slut to another, it seems pointless.   
  
Toni _has_ sucked a lot of dicks—has had a lot of sex too—and it's not something she's ashamed of; they were all consensual, pleasurable experiences that she enjoyed at the time, and she doesn't look back on them any differently now that she's in a committed relationship with Cheryl.   
  
She's never fucked Fangs, though. Or Sweet Pea, or even Jughead. It's not a good idea to mix your business with your pleasure, or sex with your friendships.   
  
That doesn't mean she's never done _stuff_ with any of them, though. Toni gave Jughead a hand job that night he completed the Gauntlet and she went down on Sweet Pea once, back before they were really friends, but she and Fangs have always just been strictly platonic.   
  
Until now.   
  
And judging by the giddy grin on Fangs' face as he plops down on his ratty, worn out couch, and pats the spot beside him before stretching his arms out across the back of it, he's just been waiting for this moment.   
  
_Jerk._   
  
"You're enjoying this way too much," Toni mumbles as she drags her feet over to the couch and sits down. "So how does this work? Am I just supposed to blow you or what?"  
  
"I guess," Fangs answers, clearly making this up as he goes along. "Yeah, just suck my dick, Topaz."   
  
He punctuates that with a playful but rough tug on the back of her head, and Toni swats his hand away before giving an exaggerated sigh and rearranging herself on the couch so that she's laying flat on her stomach and her face is in her friend's lap.  
  
"Jesus, Fangs," Toni mutters under her breath as she reaches out for the limp—but still massive—cock resting on his thigh. Normally she'd jerk him hard before sucking him off, but it's pretty much impossible at this angle, so she just guides it towards her mouth instead. "Just don't push on my head, all right? I hate that shit."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the boy rolls his eyes, keeping his hand on the back of her head but not applying any pressure. "Just open wide, Tiny."  
  
"And don't come on my face," is Toni's last warning before she takes Fangs' cock into her warm mouth and starts doing what she does best—and she does mean _best_.  
  
Which Fangs soon agrees with it, judging by the curses he's muttering and how fast his cock hardens against her talented tongue.   
  
It's been a while since Toni's given head, but it turns out sucking dick is just like riding a bike. And yes, she hates herself for even thinking that. Thank God her mouth is too full to have said it out loud—saved her _that_ embarrassment.   
  
But regardless of cheesy embarrassing metaphors, Toni works her magic—teases, licks, sucks, and even chokes on Fangs' cock until she's got it to its impressive full length, and then she doesn't stop until she's got him spurting into her mouth.   
  
That first taste of salty cum takes a second to get used to, but then Toni's remembering it well as she swallows the rest of Fangs' creamy load. Which turns out to be proportionate to the size of his cock.   
  
As soon as she's got a stomach full of cum, Toni tries to push herself up onto her knees, but Fangs is quick to keep her down.   
  
"What part of this arrangement didn't you get, Tee?" he laughs lazily, slumped against the back of the couch. "My cock stays in one of your holes until I say when."  
  
Toni looks up at him with a glare, but all he does is shoot her a smile before he leans forward to turn on the TV and grab his snack and then settles back.   
  
Fangs gives her the most infuriating expectant look, but Toni just rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, taking his softening cock between her already swollen lips again. 

  
  
\---

  
  
After downing three more loads of cum—each smaller than the last, mercifully—Fangs finally can't get it up anymore. But that doesn't stop him from keeping Toni's head in his lap, his calloused fingers brushing lightly in her pink hair as she keeps his flaccid cock in her mouth for another hour while he finishes the movie he'd started after the second time he came.   
  
"All right," he finally says through a yawn as the credits play on the tiny screen of his shitty television set. "You can get up now."  
  
Toni doesn't waste a second sitting up, her hand immediately going to her face as she groans. "My fucking jaw is killing me, you asshole."  
  
Judging by the surprised look on Fangs' face, that hadn't been his intention, but he doesn't seem particularly sorry when he laughs. "Shit, my bad, Topaz," he says half halfheartedly, still just sitting there with his soft dick hanging out. "Have to give you a break next time so you can ice it or something."  
  
Toni doesn't know why she's even surprised by the words, since she realized about half way through tonight's marathon blowjob that Fangs was completely serious about this whole _cockwarming_ thing, and it wasn't just gonna be a weekend fuckfest like she figured it was going to turn into.   
  
This idiot really is gonna live out some wet dream he read about on the internet and take her along for the ride. Why does Toni surround herself with boys? Why was she going to such lengths to _continue_ surrounding herself with boys?   
  
Guess she's an idiot too because she even lets the big jerk hug her when he pulls her to his feet.

  
  
\---

  
  
Fangs cleans up his mess while Toni showers before he heads to bed, and she's not surprised to find his cock still out when she gets to his room.   
  
"I'm not sleeping naked," is all she tells him as she crawls into his tiny twin bed with him, which feels even tinier after spending so many nights in Cheryl's luxurious four poster bed.   
  
"Fine by me," Fangs agrees as he pulls the covers over them and settles onto his side. "Just lose the shorts and we'll make it work."  
  
Toni doesn't bother with a retort, just reaches down to slip her plaid sleeping shorts off her tanned legs and shimmies back until she's pressed right against Fangs' front.   
  
"Lemme get wet first," she mumbles when she feels his hand between them.   
  
"I got it," Fangs breathes against her neck, moving his arm from her backside to curl around her front instead.  
  
He slips his hand into her panties and uses the heel to rub against her clit while a single finger teases through her folds, checking for her arousal.   
  
Toni's breath hitches at the feeling, the first bit of stimulation she's felt all night, and it isn't until she gets it that she realizes just how badly she's needed it.   
  
"Fuck," she moans as she squirms against the boy, covering his bigger hand with her own between her legs, trying to get more pressure against her clit.   
  
She's practically humping his hand in no time at all, chasing an orgasm she just knows he's not going to give her, but when he pulls his hand out of her underwear just as she expected, she still groans in frustration at the loss.   
  
Fangs can slip his half hard cock into Toni's wet pussy easily after that, leaving it snugly inside of her as he drapes his arm around her waist. "Don't touch yourself," he instructs her as he finishes settling into the position he wants. "I'll be able to feel it if you do."  
  
And just like that, it seems like he drifts off to sleep almost immediately, leaving her frustrated, unsatisfied, and _full_.

  
  
\---

  
  
Toni wakes up to Fangs' cock moving inside of her.  
  
At first she thinks it's still part of the dream she was in the middle of, but when the hand that's slipped under her shirt cups one of her tits and rolls a nipple between two fingers, Toni realizes she's awake.  
  
"Thought this wasn't about fucking," she mumbles, humming as she rocks back to meet Fangs' shallow thrusts.  
  
Toni can usually take or leave morning sex—it really depends on her mood—but she's still horny from the teasing last night and the fucking Fangs gave her in her dream, that it's more than welcome this particular AM.  
  
"Making an exception," Fangs moans into her ear, squeezing Toni's chest with one hand, while the other finds its way between her legs again. "Your cunt felt so good around my morning wood, I couldn't resist."  
  
His words and hips are slow, and while Toni would rather something closer to the sex they were having in her dream, she'll take what she can get.  
  
The fingers circling her clit are just as soft and lazy, but all of it combined is enough to make the coil in her belly build at a slightly faster pace than anything the boy is doing, and it isn't until she finally comes around Fangs' cock that Toni _really_ feels like she's cheating on Cheryl.  
  
But it's a fleeting thought for now, sneaking in for just a second before it's chased away by the bursts of stars that explode behind her eyes as her orgasm finally washes over her.  
  
Fangs keeps rolling his hips against her for a little while longer, but she's still buzzing by the time he starts spurting into her, warming Toni's insides with cum the way the beams of sunlight peaking through the tiny window of the bedroom heats her skin.  
  
That fleeting thought of Cheryl starts to creep back in as Toni lays limp against Fangs—his strong arms around her tingling body and his cum nestled deep inside her cunt—but it disappears quickly once again when her friend's stomach grumbles from behind her.  
  
"Guess it's time to get up," Fangs laughs, giving Toni's boob one last grope before he pulls out of her and then out of bed.  
  
She's not ready to get up just yet, but the smack Fangs lands on her ass as he shuffles past her says she doesn't have much of a choice.

  
  
\---

  
  
The cold trailer floor is uncomfortable on Toni's knees as she kneels under the table while Fangs takes his sweet time clearing his plate of the food she made for him.  
  
His cock is hard in her mouth by the time he's done, and the load he eventually empties into her stomach does nothing to sate her own growing hunger, so he finally allows her up to have her own breakfast when he's done.  
  
She sits on Fangs' lap as she eats, his cock snug in her pussy, and everything Toni eats has the faintest taste of cum.

  
  
\---

  
  
Fangs spends his afternoon playing video games, which means Toni spends hers alternating between sitting on his cock and sucking on it.  
  
It's surprisingly exhausting—even though she doesn't get to come once—and she has no idea how Fangs can even keep himself hard after coming for the fourth time.  
  
But he gets a bit of a break when Sweet Pea and Jughead drop by and he pawns her off on them for a couple of hours while he recuperates. Which wasn't part of the original agreement, but what's the point in starting a debate she's bound to lose?  
  
So instead of fighting it, Toni just lets Sweet Pea pull her onto his dick while he watches Jughead play his round, before the boy trades her for the controller barely ten minutes later and she ends up in the Serpent King's lap.  
  
Jughead's the only one that offers Toni any kind of relief, reaching around to play with her clit as she squirms on his dick. She knows it's just so he can feel her cunt clenching around his shaft, but she's not exactly in the position to care what his motivation is.  
  
He blows his load just as Sweet Pea blows his level, but he has to wait until Jughead is finished spurting inside Toni before he can have another turn with her.  
  
The combination of Jughead's thick cum mixing with Fangs' inside her and the circles he's pressing against her clit gives Toni her second orgasm of the day, but she doesn't even get to experience it fully before she's being transferred back over to Sweet Pea's lap.  
  
Toni's passed around between the three boys for hours, and even though she always told herself that hooking up with any of them would ruin their friendships, she feels closer to them than ever by dinner time.

  
  
\---

  
  
"I don't know how much more my pussy can take," Toni tells Fangs as she licks her lips, clearing any trace of his latest load and looking up at her friend with pleading eyes.  
  
He's just finished telling her about his plan for later tonight, which is sitting around the camp fire with the rest of the Serpents—he promised he'd bring a blanket, but that was only one of Toni's concerns.  
  
But Fangs just smirks and pulls Toni towards his lap—this time laying her across it instead of sitting her down on it.  
  
He pushes up her short plaid skirt and grabs a palm full of her perky, round ass.  
  
"Who said anything about your _pussy_?"

  
  
\---

  
  
Toni does her best not to writhe on Fangs' lap while he teases her clit, trying to keep her concentration on Hog Eye's story about the time he fought his way out of a swarm of Ghoulies with the help of Hot Dog. But it's nearly impossible to do when Toni can feel Fangs' cock throbbing and flaring against the walls of her ass as he spurts into her bowels, her own orgasm the one to blame for pulling him off the edge.  
  
She clutches tighter at the thick blanket covering them, suddenly worried that the many eyes around them can somehow see through it, even though nobody is really paying them any attention.  
  
Most of the Serpents hadn't questioned Toni's presence in Tent City that night, and even fewer had questioned why she was here without her girlfriend and sitting in Fangs' lap, but it didn't stop Toni from worrying that they all knew what was going on underneath their blanket.  
  
She doesn't know if it's the guilt or just plain old paranoia, but Fangs has to whisper in her ear to relax every five minutes, as if the stress of their public indiscretion is the only reason she's clenching around his cock so tightly.  
  
"Chill out, Topaz," Fangs chuckles quietly, moving his damp fingers off her clit for now, hoping it'll help her unwind a bit. "You're gonna suffocate my dick if you don't relax." He moves his hand down to her thigh so he can rub it gently. "Just calm down, nobody knows shit."  
  
Toni chews on her lip as she nods, trying her best to loosen up as she slumps back against his chest.  
  
It's a lot easier to do now that he's not winding her up, and after a while, the only clenching Toni does is to make sure Fangs doesn't get too soft inside of her.

  
  
\---

  
  
As the night comes to a close and the other Serpents eventually start to disappear into their tents and trailers, Fangs carefully lifts Toni into his arms so he can carry her back to his place without slipping out of her. She doesn't drop the blanket until they're safely behind his door.   
  
He walks her directly to his bedroom and lays her out on his bed so he can end the day the way he started it; fucking into her from behind.  
  
Fangs rolls off of her once they've both come one final time, and pulls the sheets over their tired, tangled bodies, so they can rest up and to do it all again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
